Journey
by horsebell
Summary: Based off the TV show right after the incident and betrayal or Chuck to Blair about Jack, The Empire, and Chuck's Mother. What happens when Blair was hiding something, what happens if she leaves suddenly and doesn't come back? What will Chuck do?


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

Sorry if it jumps around from the present tense to past tense this is only my second fanfiction.

I'd never felt so betrayed before or this sad. I love him but is it enough? He betrayed my trust he placed the empire above me. Why is our love so tainted why can't it be pure and sweet like Derota and Vonyas' or like Nate and Serenas'.

These were the thoughts and feelings that were rushing through me like a tidal wave or better yet a tsunami. When they hit me I was confused, dazed, lost and it didn't stop. Not like one big blow and it was over like pulling off a band aid, though the first hit was more painful than the rest or maybe it was the sudden surprise and shock of it all.

I soon became used to them but they never went away. But it was no longer a long lasting sharp pain more of a continuous almost dull pain but with almost a roar behind it if that makes sense. But of course not why would it I doubt you've ever been betrayed as painfully by someone you love dearly like me. And the thing is it's not even all his fault. I went. I decided. I sacrificed. But the thought he was behind it all guiding and planning. Making sure everything went according to plan. I don't think anyone who really loved you could do that to you. Not even him. So maybe he was telling the truth when he said it was all a game.

By now you're probably asking the question who is him or he and who am I. Now to answer that question, no I'm not going to say that's I secret I'll never tell because I am Blair Waldorf and he, the man I love so much it consumes me and it hurts the man I'd do anything for is Chuck Bass.

You probably already know what happened concerning Jack, the Empire, Me, Chuck, and the breaking of my heart or you wouldn't be reading this. And if you don't know I suggest you Stop reading right now or I'll confuse you or you can be brave and bear the challenge for I might not be talking about the past that much.

It was right after Derota and Vonyas' wedding. Serena was gone and I was all alone. Well not entirely if you counted the little child that growing inside of me. Yes, I was pregnant.

I couldn't tell Chuck, yet I need to. But he wouldn't like it. But he loves you he's said it many times, it took a while but he said it. Maybe it's all been lies; I mean could someone who really loved you do what he did to you.

That was what the battle raging inside my head was like. I couldn't talk to Serena she was gone, my mother, no that was completely out of the question, Chuck I couldn't talk to because it was about him, maybe Nate, no this was something I must bear alone. I couldn't tell anyone, it was too big; I had to work this out on my own.

But people would notice after awhile. What would I do about that?

After a long while of sitting on my bed and thinking I came up with an answer. I could leave, go somewhere far off somewhere not very well known. But where, and how?

So I scrambled around the house in a complete and utter mess searching for maps and atlases. I decided I need to go somewhere with a college so I could continue going to school, but not somewhere to big.

After hours of searching I found just the place. It wasn't too small or too well known and I doubt anyone here would know. The city was called Traverse City it was located in Northern Michigan. And the college was Northwestern Michigan College or NMC for short and for a bonus it was right on Lake Michigan.

Once I talked to my mother, saying I wanted to try something new go somewhere I've never experienced and all that jazz, but I don't think she bought into it until I started mentioning starting a new life away from Chuck and everyone else, especially Chuck. So eventually she bent down and we agreed I would go to NMC and she would keep where I was going to herself, just in case she ran into a very inquisitive Chuck, not that she would. She barely ever see him what with living in France and all, and when she does come or he goes they don't usually have the same agenda. But I decided to be safe rather than sorry.

So I planned, planned, and planned some more figured out how to get there without arousing suspicion, made myself a fake name, Isabelle Taylor, and got everything settled with the college. Soon I'd be gone from this place and maybe, hopefully, but probably not from my eternal suffering.

1 Week Later

Yeah, everything was done. All was planned. So I wouldn't arouse suspicion I told everyone (except Chuck but he got the message) I was visiting my sickly Great Aunt Ruth in North Carolina till she got better.

When I got to the airport I went through all the checks and to the terminal where I waited for a plane to Chicago where I'd transfer onto a plan to Traverse City.

The plane ride to Chicago wasn't too bad, except for the fact I kept throwing up. But I was sitting next to this nice girl around my age that helped me out. Once we got to the airport I felt a strange rush of relief which was completely and utterly welcome after the confusion and pain that has been consuming me since the incident and I think the relief was due to the fact I had started this journey, one I intended to continue on until need be.


End file.
